


Maybe You're Not the Worst Thing Ever

by LightSpinner



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSpinner/pseuds/LightSpinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're growing on each other, to whatever end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe You're Not the Worst Thing Ever

Dedicated to TartanPhoenix over at FanFiction.Net. She wrote a little gem over there, and if you can handle an angsty look back at Henry's custody battle then you should check it out. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10953815/1

In regards to Maybe, it's available for download on my personal site, linked to on the profile page. And I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
